Dimensional Breach
by LadySilvermist
Summary: Just a conversation between Nny and a voice that may not be entirely in his head. WARNING: If you dont like ponies, you're gonna have a bad time. Feel free to flame me. My inner Brony will love/tolerate you, my inner Nny will hate you, and my inner troll will feed off your anger. Enjoy, kiddos.
1. Just A Talk

_Hello. Can I ask your name?_

"Oh, what unholy fresh horror is this? Who are you?! Why are you in my head?!"

_That's not a name. And I could just as easily argue that you are in my head._

"Who are you?! One of the Doughboys? Nail-Bunny?!"

_I'm none of those. Talking to you isn't going to get me anywhere, I see. I'll just have to rummage around until I find what I need then._

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, RUMMAGE?!"

_Please don't shout. It's unnecessary. Lets see…22…Johnny, that's a nice name…goes by Nny-_

"STOP STOP GOING THROUGH MY HEAD I CAN-"

_-lives alone…multiple murders…sadness…fear…somniphobia/insomnia-_

"-FEEL YOU CRAWLING AROUND IN MY MIND STOP STOP STOP STOP-"

-_talent…loss of muse…twisted love…ah, previous voices, but not like me-_

"-STOP STOP STOP STOP GET OUT OF MY HEAD PLEASE STOP-"

_It's alright, I'm done. It's nice to meet you, Nny._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

_Please don't shout. My name is Midnight Velvet. Please calm down now, every time you shout I wince and it's starting to attract glances._

"That doesn't even make sense!"

_How so?_

"You're a voice in my head! How could you be attracting glances?!"

_Because while I'm a voice in your head, you are also a voice in mine._

"THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!"

_**DON'T FUCKING SHOUT! I SWEAR TO GOD I CAN AMPLIFY MY THOUGHTS AND TURN YOUR TWISTED LITTLE BRAINS INTO JELLY!**_

"OW! Oh god, ok! Im sorry! Jesus crispity critter Christ, I won't shout!"

_Thank you. Now that that's taken care of, let's start over. Hello, my name is Midnight Velvet. What's your name?_

"…I'm Nny."

_It's nice to meet you, Nny. I'm sorry about earlier, but it seems we will be sharing mind space for a while, if not forever. And as you weren't being cooperative, I had to preform that little stunt. _

"…What are you?"

_A simple being trying to live a simple life. What are you?_

"A homicidal maniac. This is fucking weird, normally the voices in my head have a body to see…what do you look like?"

_I'm pretty short. My coat is black, and so is my horn, but my mane is red with a black stripe. My wings are trimmed with gold and my hooves are gold, as well. _

"What? Hooves, wings, a horn? Are you a demon?"

_I'm an Allicorn._

"What the fuck is an Allicorn?!"

_Oh, right. You're a..hyooman? Hu..Human! Ok, I figured out how to pronounce it now. Human. Well, we seem to be from different dimensions, but I'll do my best to explain. I'm a pony with wings and a horn…like a cross between a Pegasus and a unicorn. My coat is black, as is my horn and my wings, but the top of my wings have a thin stripe of gold. My mane and tail are red with black running through them. My hooves are gold. Do you get it now?_

"…You're a pony. With wings."

_And a horn, yes._

"That's weird, even for me. Where are you?"

_Somewhere you cant go._

"Oh, thanks! That's so fucking helpful!"

_Well, it's true. You can't get here. Nor could I get to your world, at least not without an insanely large amount of magic and concentration…_

"Just tell me the name of your world! Damn!"

_Equestria. In particular, Canterlot. _

"How did you get into my head?"

_Well, when rummaging through your mind, I found that you are a flusher. I am also a flusher. You wouldn't think a land of magic and harmony would need a flusher, but we do. Whenever somepony gets hurt feelings, or dies, or (as was the case with Princess Celestias student Twilight Sparkle) has a slight…mental issue, bad feelings are generated, waste-locks needed, blahblahblah. Only two or three are needed at any given time here, but…still, takes a lot out of a pony. It all built up and, eventually, I committed suicide, like I was supposed to. I went to the crystalline court…I think humans call it ''Heaven"…and in due time was sent back. The only problem is that in order to get from one plane to another, you have to pass through The Nexus, which is basically the tether between all worlds. It seems we were crossing through The Nexus at the same time (something that, by the way, shouldn't be possible) and we mind-linked. _

"You just gave me a headache. I don't understand how you could KNOW these things."

_I studied the subject in the Canterlot Library of Restricted and Evil Magic and Power._

"oh."

_Yes. Anything else you would like to know?_

"Is there a way to separate out minds? I just want my mind to be my own again."

_Death would separate us. But we are no longer flushers, so that would be an unwise course of action. Furthermore, it would require BOTH of our deaths. I'm at the Library of Restricted and Evil Magic and Power now, and the book I'm reading (Magical Connections, Dimensional Breaches and Other Sorcery) says the nature of the connection of beings who pass through The Nexus together requires that both die or the surviving connected being will tether the other to life while the dying connected being heals from any illness or injury. Basically, we're immortal unless something happens to us both at the same time._

"Back where I started then. Can't die, voices in my head. Fucking lovely."

_I can be quiet. I can also be very useful._

"Oh really? Then how about this: I have several victims I wish to keep alive for longer than a week so that I can torture them. It's fucking EXPENSIVE to feed those fuckers. Fix that."

_Grind the fresh bodies of those you've already killed (and maybe some live ones too) and serve them to the ones you wish to preserve a little longer. They devour their own kind anyway. Just make it a little more…literal._

"…You might be a useful voice after all."

_I thought you'd come around. Shall I stay quiet now, or can I accompany you to a kill room? I may come from a land of peace and harmony, but I never claimed to really belong here._

"I like you."


	2. The Second Discussion

_Well that was interesting. I didn't know that humans could change colors so rapidly._

"Yeah, he turned green rather quickly when he saw that other corpse didn't he?"

_Yes he did. It was very entertaining. Hey, I heard him yell something about someone named "God" towards the end. Who is God?_

"Isn't there a god where you live?"

_Well, we have __**A**__ god…His name is Discord. He's…I guess most ponies would call him evil, but all he really does is cause chaos among friends and make it rain chocolate milk. But the thing (having seen how he treated you, I hesitate to call him a stallion…I'm sorry, "Man") in your basement did not cry out for a specific god. He just said "God help me". Was he just calling out to any god?_

"Most people in this dimension believe in only one god, I think the Jews refer to him as Jehovah."

_Jews?_

"They're a religious group."

…_Religious? _

"They follow a particular religion."

_What's religion?_

"…Are you retarded?"

_NO! I just don't know what religion is. Judging from your thoughts I get the impression that it has something to do with a large group following a set of rules to worship a god…but that doesn't make any sense. Why would you need rules to worship a god? Why worship in the first place? My species maintains a harmonious love-based relationship with the Princesses Celestia and Luna._

"You worship two princesses?"

_I just stated we do not worship. We have a connection to them. They are our rulers, our guides; they raise the sun and the moon and rule this land, and are goddesses as well. While I may not belong here, I respect and love Celestia and Luna._

"Do they ever fix any problems? Ever help anyone?"

_Of course they do. What kind of deity leaves their people to fend for themselves? And when the Princesses need help, they band together with the Elements of Harmony, to defeat whatever evils have befallen the land, be it dragons or Changelings or even Discord._

"The God here seems not to care at all for his creations."

_He has let horrid things befall you._

"Your world, while unbearably sweet and saccharine, sounds so much better than this one…no taint, no hatred, no unreasonable stupidity, no unwarranted meanness…"

_It's true._

"Maybe...i could come there one day? You said with enough magic…"

_With enough magic, I could come to your world. I don't think it would be advisable to bring you to mine. My world is "perfect", in a way that humans, ANY humans, would completely ruin. I am very sorry Nny. But perhaps one day I could come to your world instead. Would that be an acceptable compromise?_

"I suppose if I can't come to your world. BUT BE AWARE! I might try to attack you."

_I will keep that in mind. Are you hungry? _

"Yes, why?"

_Sometimes I get flashes of taste when you eat, and I would love to know what tacos taste like._

"I thought ponies were herbivores."

_I'm a special type of pony. Taco Hell?_

"Taco Hell."


	3. Magic and Tacos

_Wow. Tacos are surprisingly delicious. Who would have known flesh could taste good? Does it just naturally taste that way, or does it have to have a spell applied to it?_

"Well, you have to cook and season it first, but yes. Meat is delicious."

_So what else will we do today?_

"I don't know. We could go for a walk or-Oh, Squee!"

_Hmm? What is 'Squee'?_

"Squee is my neighbor. He's pretty young, still a kid. But you could meet him."

…_You know that I can't hear things going on outside of your mind, right? So you would have to be a go-between and repeat everything he says to me, and everything I say to him._

"Yes, but Squee has it hard. Maybe he would like to hear stories about ponies."

_Well, alright. What could be the harm?_

**LATER**

_Huh. Well that went…wrong._

"Yeah."

_Maybe I shouldn't have-_

"Yeah, you didn't think that through."

_It's just a story we tell here, Luna never hurt anyone._

"Yeah but I don't think 'Nightmare Moon' was the best idea for him. Better than the stuff I tell him, but still, now he's scared of ponies."

_I actually think it might have been the bolt of magic that scared him most._

"Yeah that was a bad idea. Wasn't it supposed to make dancing dust? How the hell did it turn into spiders?"

_It had to be filtered through your mind, soooo…_

"Oh."

_Yeah._

"Never again then, yes?"

_Not in front of Squee._

"….You suppose we could explode heads with that?"

…_Maybe._

"Test it on the basement dwellers?"

_Oh yeah._


End file.
